Taguchi Natsumi
|image = Taguchinatsumi2017may.jpg |caption = Taguchi Natsumi promoting "Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 151cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, singer, actress, model |active = 2011-2017 ( years) |agency = (2011-2012) (2012-2017) |label = (2011-2017) |mcolor = Orange |generation = |debutsingle = Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan / Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta / Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) |lastsingle = Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa / Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka |join = Janaury 2, 2015 |left = December 6, 2017 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = February 2, 2011 |generation1 = 11th Generation |graduate1 = November 5, 2015 |days1 = 4 Years, 9 Months, 4 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kobushi Factory, Tsubomi Factory, Okaileage |blog = |autograph = }} Taguchi Natsumi (田口夏実) is a former Japanese idol as a member of Kobushi Factory under Hello! Project. She first joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in February 2011 alongside Yoshihashi Kurumi and Hamaura Ayano. Her contract with was terminated on December 6, 2017 and she was removed from both Kobushi Factory and Hello! Project. Biography ]] Early Life Taguchi Natsumi was born on July 21, 2000 in Saitama, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2011 In February, she joined Hello! Pro Egg alongside Hamaura Ayano and Yoshihashi Kurumi.BOMB Magazine. 2013.12 Issue. She was introduced as a member at the Shiodame Event on June 19. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. Shortly after the auditions, it was announced that the Kenshuusei would be releasing their first single, Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. 2013 Taguchi participated in Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~, alongside Hamaura Ayano and Ogawa Rena, as a backup dancer. With her Kenshuusei co-members, she performed Suhada Pichipichi in the tour. On March 5th, Taguchi, Kaneko Rie and Tanabe Nanami participated in an FC event for Kanazawa Tomoko and Kishimoto Yumeno. Taguchi participated as a backup dancer in the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. 2014 Taguchi participated as a backup dancer in the Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~. On May 4, Taguchi won the judge's singing award at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event for her performance of "100kai no KISS". 2015 On January 2, during the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ concert, it was announced that Taguchi would be debuting in a new unit alongside Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako, Fujii Rio, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei. 2016 On August 8, Taguchi celebrated her 16th birthday. The special event called Kobushi Factory Taguchi Natsumi Birthday Event 2016 featured two performances in Tokyo. 2017 On August 10, Taguchi celebrated her 17th birthday at a fanclub event titled Kobushi Factory Taguchi Natsumi Birthday Event 2017, featuring two performances at Mt.RAINIER HALL. On December 6, it was announced that Taguchi's contract with was terminated due to a lack of self-consciousness and responsibility, and as a result she has been fired from Kobushi Factory and Hello! Project."こぶしファクトリー 田口夏実に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-12-06."[EN Concerning Natsumi Taguchi from Kobushi Factory (Magnolia Factory)]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-12-06. Personal Life Family= She has a younger sister and a dog named Kobushi. She also owns a cat named Ume ♀(梅), in replacement of her cat Sasuke who died. She found it at a train station and asked her father to bring it home. |-|Education= When Taguchi joined Hello Pro Egg, she was a fifth grade elementary school student. On March 9, 2016, she graduated from middle school.http://ameblo.jp/kobushi-factory/entry-12137421822.html She graduated from high school in March 2019. |-|Friendships= Taguchi most notably got along with Hamaura Ayano and Ogawa Rena. |-|Name Meaning= Taguchi's given name, Natsumi, means "summer" (夏; natsu) combined with "seed" (実; mi). It was chosen because she was born on July 21 in the summer.Pocket Morning. 2016-11-05. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Taguchi Natsumi: *'Tagucchi' (たぐっち): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Egg. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Taguchi Natsumi (田口夏実) *'Nickname:' Tagucchi (たぐっち) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 151cm *'Shoe Size:' 20.5cm *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dragon *'Official Kaomoji:' jjj＾ｩ＾jj *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-02-02: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2015-01-02: Kobushi Factory Member **2017-12-06: Left *'Kobushi Factory Member Color:' Orange *'Hello Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011-2015) **Kobushi Factory (2015-2017) **Tsubomi Factory (2016) **Okaileage (2017) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Hula hoop *'Hobbies:' Listen to music *'Motto:' "Senri no michi mo ippo kara" (千里の道も一歩から; The longest journey begins with a single step) *'Likes:' Athletic festival, jumping rope *'Favorite Food:' Asparagus, Apples, Asian Pears, Tomatoes, Vegetables, Oranges *'Least Favorite Food:' Avocado *'Favorite Color:' Purple, Pink, Red *'Favorite Sports:' Badminton, Basketball *'Best Subject:' Music, Cooking, Japanese, Physical Education (Vaulting Box) *'Favorite Subject:' Music, Physical Education, Home Economic *'Least Favorite Subject:' Math *'Favorite School Lunch Item:' Cha Meshi (茶めし; Literally Tea Rice) *'Favorite Animal:' Sugar Glider *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Be Genki (Naseba Naru!)", "OVER THE RAINBOW", "KoiING" *'Looks Up To': Wada Ayaka, Ogawa Saki, Suzuki Airi Discography :See also: List:Taguchi Natsumi Discography Featured In Blu-rays *2017.01.26 Greeting ~Nomura Minami・Taguchi Natsumi~ (with Nomura Minami) Fanclub DVDs *2016.xx.xx Kobushi Factory Hirose Ayaka・Taguchi Natsumi・Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2016 *2017.xx.xx ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2017 *2017.12.xx Kobushi Factory Hirose Ayaka・Taguchi Natsumi・Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2017 Publications Group Photobooks *2017.02.18 Nomura Minami & Taguchi Natsumi Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" Works Theater *2014 SMILE FANTASY! *2015 Week End Survivor *2017 JK Ninja Girls Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls TV Dramas *2012 Hyper Souji Chou! (ハイパーそうじ長!) (as Rina) TV Programs *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2013.1.3 Uwasa-kun to Kagaku-chan *2013–2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure *2015–2017 The Girls Live *2016–2017 Uta-navi! (うたなび！) Internet *2013–2017 Hello! Project Station *2013.4.16–8.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! *2014–2016 MUSIC+ *2015–2016 GREEN ROOM *2016–2017 Upcoming *2016–2017 Girls Night Out Commercials *2011 Pizza-La Magazines *2014.04.30 Cool-up Girls (with Tanabe Nanami, Sasaki Rikako, Makino Maria) Rankings *She was ranked 8th in the Elementary School Group of the Beautiful Idol General Election 2012.http://matome.naver.jp/odai/2135590320420300201 *She was ranked as the 3rd best singer in Hello Pro Kenshuusei in the March 2014 issue of Gekkan Entame.Gekkan Entame. March 2014 Issue. Published 2014-01-30. Trivia *She participated in Morning Musume's 9th, 10th and 11th generation auditions, but failed. *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she wanted to join Morning Musume. *She wanted to be able to sing, make people emotional, and become an idol that was admired. *She thought she wouldn't lose to any other member at eyebrow thickness. *Her dream was to debut from Kenshuusei and have alot of people see her sing and dance. She wanted to work hard to be able to stand on a large stage. *When asked what group she'd like to join, she said Morning Musume. When asked again later, she didn't specify what group, but said she'd like to debut in Hello! Project. *She sang "100kai no KISS" and won the judge's special award for singing at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she got to perform in a S/mileage concert. *For her, the hardest thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she wasn't chosen for Juice=Juice. *Said in an MC that she compares herself to a Meerkat. *If she had a time machine, she'd go back to the Edo period and wear a kimono. *On a rainy day she would draw pictures and read books, or sing "Tsuugaku Vector" by ℃-ute. *She wants to try singing "Ooki na Ai de Motenashite" by ℃-ute. *Her rival was Ogawa Rena, because she reminds her of herself, since they have the same weaknesses and get told the same things, but after getting criticized Ogawa will pick herself up and has an attitude like she will work harder the next time. They are friends, but Taguchi still doesn't want to lose to her. *She was excited when Funaki Musubu joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because Funaki was shorter than her. *She said because she's small, she draws attention to herself, so she was worried about messing up and having people think that that's how the entire program is and toss them aside. She thought she needed to improve herself as part of the quality of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *Tsunku's comments: "I want a little more strength in your dancing, so you need to work on your muscles. Your sense of rhythm often still comes across as unstable, so I want you to work hard so as to improve your self-confidence." *The first CD she ever bought was "Balalaika" by Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume).'Cool-Up Girls, 2014-06 Issue. Ongaku Senkasha. Release Date: 2014-04-30. *According to the Top Yell July 2016 interview, Taguchi's role within the group was "Factory Manager that Provides Sweets".What do the girls manage in Kobushi Factory? (Top Yell July 2016) *She is one of only three Hello! Project members to have had their contracts terminated by Up-Front Promotion, the others being Kago Ai in March 2007 and Fujii Rio in July 2017. See Also *Gallery:Taguchi Natsumi *List:Taguchi Natsumi Discography Featured In *List:Taguchi Natsumi Concert & Event Appearances References Notes # Said during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei corner at the November 16 afternoon show of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. Sources Honorary Titles External Links *Kobushi Factory Profile (archived) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) *Blogs: **Kobushi Factory Blog (inactive) **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Tour Blogs: March 2012, June 2012, September 2012, December 2012, March 2013, June 2013, December 2013, 2014 Test, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015 **Hello! Project Tour Blog cs:Taguchi Natsumi de:Taguchi Natsumi es:Taguchi Natsumi Category:2000 Births Category:July Births Category:Members from Saitama Category:Taguchi Natsumi Category:2011 Additions Category:Blood Type A Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Cancer Category:Orange Member Color Category:Tsubomi Factory Category:Okaileage Category:Kobushi Factory Graduates Category:Members involved in Scandals Category:2017 Departures Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Dragon